Damn to hell with imprints!
by Helena91
Summary: Paul can get all the women he wants, but when he imprints, he imprints on a boy with several problems. Can Paul save him? And Now, this is boy o boy, dont like dont read! This is my first all alone so please be kind :* This is Paul OC
1. Chapter Damn to hell!

**Heeey y'all! :D Okaii for those who has read this before, i have made some changes and i'm maybe gonna change it again but only for the better.  
><strong>**For those you haven't read this, please enjoy and leave reviews! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Paul:<strong>

Every day was the same, so fucking boring. The classes were the same and the girls were too.

I was walking home from school in the reservation one day. It was actually great weather so why sit inside a car, even if it was my baby girl. I seriously loved my car. She is an old model Camaro; old and sexy as shit, better than most the girls in the reservation. She's yellow with black stripes covering the hood, she was a gift from my mother before she died and I treasure that car with my whole heart. I was walking with long strides down the heavy forest green path blocking everything out, trying just to listen to the sounds of the forest, when I heard the giggling from a couple of girls. They were ogling me big time; it kinda pissed me of. What were they doing here anyway? This is my place, no one but me came here. I started growling at them, trying to scare them off. It helped big time. They heard the growling and started walking very fast down the road, far away from me.

But hey can't blame them for looking at me, I'm a fucking hot guy.

I was one of those kinds of guys who just happened to be like that everyone wants to be. I'm not even kidding. I'm built big, with strong arms and muscular body. I could without any problem kill a man and I was only 18 that time. Okay maybe I was a little full of myself, but when you have 100 of women throwing themselves at you, you get a little full. I had had my share of women over the years, but every time there was something missing. Something important.

Now don't you even think about calling me a girl, I can still beat your ass. Every single time I was with somebody my mind would begin to wonder off; making fantasies about other people but the weird thing about them was that they weren't women. They were boys; especially one special came again each time. A blue eyed boy with wavy dirty blonde hair. He had a kinda of girly aura to him, but under the innocent appearance something sexy and dangerous. Every time I began to think down those paths, I would try looking at those huge bouncing breasts jumping up and down in front of my face. But the body beneath me would always change into something complete opposite.

Well there is one thing that is very important and that is my brothers and sister, I have a few of them. And the reason for that is that I'm not normal, I'm not totally human. I'm a shape shifter. Most people call us werewolves. That's the reason why we grow so fast, our strength, our bodies' heat and when we break something, like a bone we heal more quickly than a normal person.

To keep a long story short. You know all those stories with werewolves and vampires? Well they are all true. When a vampire comes close to our home, the reservation, it triggers something inside of us. Our blood starts boiling and tickling feeling slides down our spines, changing us. We are all from an old clan called The Quileute Tribe. I think it was 50 years ago or so, when a tribe of vampires came to our town and made a pact with our leader. It was so much shit they fired of that night, so I actually didn't listen after that. But then I changed, just because of those fucking bloodsuckers. It's always good to know that now that I can kill those freaks.

Shit talking to much about myself now, not good. Wes should be getting back to the more important things

Just over on the other side of the road, there was a boy caring loads of books. You should have seen him. He was so perfect in every little way, from his big blue eyes and fine dark hair, till his small frame. He was more delicate and beautiful then any girl I have ever seen.

I shouldn't think like that! Jesus he was a GUY! How could I think that about a GUY!

But then he suddenly dropped all the books and I just stood there and watched him, when I suddenly moved into action. I walked a steady rhythm to him. I couldn't just walk away, could I? He looked at me with the biggest eyes I have ever seen, there was tears slowly coming to surface. Suddenly my whole world was him, nothing else mattered, only him. Those eyes kept me here on this planet. It was like everything/everyone had a string attached to them and now, it was just cut through with a knife, and they were all attached to that boy till the day that I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly a lonely tear slowly made its way down his cheek; I couldn't stop my thump from removing the tear. His skin was so soft, almost like velvet under my fingers. I heard him gasp with surprise, when I looked him straight in the eyes. I saw the shock when I brought the tear up to my lips and licked it clean. It actually tasted sweet, like cherries, fresh and delicious. I suddenly realized what I had done, which kind of man does that to a boy? I couldn't get away fast enough, afraid of doing more than just touch his cheek. I would do a lot more than that.

I shouted straight to his face "sorry" and ran away as fast as I could, away from him.

I didn't just do THAT!


	2. Chapter 2 Past

**So i have made some changes yet again and i am truly sorry for all the confusing that may be, but i'm trying hard to fix everything! Hope that y'all still will enjoy my story and again please review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Past<strong>

**Aaron**:

I couldn't stop crying, it was like something inside of me had just broken. I couldn't take it anymore. The walls around me were filled with terrifying words, which kept screaming in my head.

"Why wouldn't they stop?"

"Why couldn't they just shut up!"

I have always been bullied by my, so called, classmates from school. It started a long time ago; they bully me because I'm small and can't fight back. I hated all those bastards. I know that I look a lot like a girl, because I am so small. I was not normal, in their eyes. I was a freak.

A fag.

A queer

That was the word they would use about me all the time. I could hear them whispering and sometimes screaming straight to my face that I was unnatural and thing that didn't belong in their perfect world. I'm gay, I know that. My mom knows, but she always ignored me anyway. So when she figured it out, she didn't care at all. She's drunk most of the time, since my dad left us for a 20 year old girl. She leaves me alone most of the time and when she doesn't she hits me, but in places people can't see. She is smart that way. The very first time she hit me, she was dead drunk, she couldn't even stand on her feet. I had just asked why she had been out till 5 in the morning and then we began to fight, we screamed at each other at the top of our lungs. I screamed at her why she couldn't be like any normal mother, that she was just someone who didn't care at all anymore. A hit so strong is almost sent me rolling on the hard floor connected with my face. I could taste the blood in my mouth from where my teeth had bite into the soft flesh. She ran out again after leaving me there, but I had seen the remorseful look in her eyes.

There was a time when I was happy, where everything was how it was supposed to be. Then my dad did that and he ruined everything. Suddenly my mom began to talk to the wrong people; she needed to get away from the real word, not even bothering with me. She didn't exist at all.

So one day I just decided that I couldn't keep this up, I just couldn't. I took all those books that was in my damaged locker and started to walk home. I knew my mom had something in her bedside drawer I could use, something she used all the time to get away. I could just think that when it all was over the world wouldn't hurt me anymore.

I walked all by myself, when I saw a person standing on the other side of the street. It was Paul, the person everybody in school was in love with, including me. He didn't even know who I was. I saw him every single day in school; he could get my knees to go weak. I could watch him for hours talking to his friends, just look how is strong jaw would move and see the straight white teeth shimmer in the light every time he laughed.

He wasn't one of those guys who would stand and look when somebody got bullied, he would kick their asses.

Paul saved me once. A guy was harassing me as always, when he suddenly was pulled away and a fist came flying through the air connecting with his face. The hit broke his nose. He was my hero. Paul hadn't looked at me, because he was too busy getting away from a teacher that saw what Paul had done. Just before he had rounded the corner he had yeller over his shoulde;

"Heey kid! Watch yourself!"

When I thought about never seeing him again I could feel my tears slowly come to surface and all the books I had, fell to the ground with a loud bang. I wrapped my hands around my body, when I suddenly saw Paul come towards me. He quickly gathered all the books and he still had them in his hands, when I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. He looked at me with big brown eyes filled with concern and something had changed in his eyes. They were shoving something, something important. Then I could feel his thump touch my cheek and all coherent thought didn't exist.

He felt so warm. I just wanted him to hold me, to say that everything was going to be okay and that he would save me from the loneliness.

I knew already then, that it wasn't ever going to happen, when I saw that he had put the tear on his finger. He put the tear to his mouth and licked the finger clean. He looked like it was the best thing he had ever tasted, but that couldn't be true. My knees was so close to give up all their strength, when he suddenly made a face like he didn't know what he was doing, then almost shouted straight to my face "sorry!" and then he ran. Paul was gone even before I blinked, but God he has a cute butt.

When I came home, just put all my books away and stared blankly into space. My mom was staggering around in the house trying to find the alcohol which I had hidden like I always do, but in some kind of way she would always find it. All the things she had said to me over the years suddenly didn't matter at all, I could only think about Paul's flushed face when he ran away from me. I couldn't help but smile, he was really cute when his face got all red. I pulled all the sheets around me, like a safe cocoon and fell asleep. I had forgotten everything about what I had planned. For the first time in years I felt at peace.


	3. Chapter 3 Scared

**Again enjoy and leave review! Love it each time you do! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Scared<strong>

**Paul:**

"_Oh my fucking god! I'm such a fucking moron!"_  
>I couldn't stop thinking that. It was the same stupid phrase over and over inside my head, just mocking me. Like saying I was a stupid coward who couldn't even help the boy he had falling I love with. Oh shit! I'm in love with him! How the hell could I be that! I didn't even know his name, but I was going to find out, for sure. Just to touch him again. Just to feel that velvet soft skin under my fingers.<p>

When I went out that night for my shift, apparently Jacob was there too. Jake is the one who has fallen in love with Bella, a girl who also was deeply in love with one of those disgusting things.  
>Now I kinda knew I what he was feeling, but as far as I knew his mind wasn't totally all about her. Well maybe it sometimes was.<p>

Mine was, about him, all the frigging time. I was seriously going crazy, already, and it had only been like 10 hours ago.

Suddenly a vision of him, with his eyes glossy and full of lust came to my mind. His legs wide with his most private body part begging for attention and from his sweet mouth came pleas of release.

Jake sudden looked at me, shocked and with wide eyes full of questions I didn't have to courage to answer.

"_Oh shit! Jake! Stay out of my head!"_

"_Dude? You're in love with a boy?" _Jake tilted his head to the side and just kept looking.

"_No! I'm… I… Seriously Jake! What's wrong with me? It's like my whole world suddenly his just about him and I don't even know him" _I knew I looked like an idiot, a gay idiot. Oh fuck!

He looked at me again this time with an understanding look. How could he understand anything? Again he just looked at me.

"_Paul, we need to talk to Sam"  
>"Hell no! Are you serious? No one else can know! Nobody!"<br>"The way you think about him, is something you can't hide that from the others, ya know?"  
>"No, but I can fucking try! You are not going to say anything, because if you do I'm gonna fucking bite your ass off"<em>  
>I could feel the rage coming up, blocking away any common sense I had, when I suddenly could hear a voice, full of command. <em><br>"Jacob! Paul! We need to talk. Come here now!"_  
>Sam voice pulled every piece of rage out of me; I couldn't do anything to fight against it. Jake looked at me with sad eyes, shook his giant head and ran off towards Sam. He never had the problems we other wolves had, when it came to Sam. He didn't lower his head to show submission like we did. Lucky idiot was born alpha wolf, he could fight against Sam if it was what he wanted.<p>

Sam called one more time.

I whimpered. I hated it when Sam came in the middle of it all, especially when I was trying to talk with someone.

I became to run the same way as Jake and quickly I was right beside him. We didn't talk at all; because I was scared shitless that Sam knew anything.

Seriously? Did he just listen to my conversation? And even without my consent? Oh my God, I can't do this!  
>Suddenly all logical thought went straight through the roof and I was trying to run off, every piece of me screamed; run! But from the sides came Embry and Quil, shielding me so that I couldn't run away. Jared came running right behind me, so I couldn't just turn around. They were guiding me to Sam, to make sure I wouldn't run away. They knew something was wrong.<p>

"_It's okay Paul! Everything is gonna be okay"_

Quil's voice filled my head, trying to sooth me, trying to get me calm. I wasn't calm, actually not at all, and tried to run off, but they were right at my tail. I wasn't usually one of them that ran off when things got bad, but the thought of talking to them, their eyes full of disgust over me, I just couldn't take it.

"_Paul! Help me! Please help me!"_

I stopped and started to look around to see the person who said that. The person sounded so afraid, so terrified and scared out of his mind. I didn't recognize the voice, but something said that the person was very important, or at least was gonna be at some point. Don't ask me where I got that feeling from, I just did. Quil and Embry had stopped too, but only to look at me, with questions written all over their faces.

"_Paul, man? What's wrong?" _

Embry looked at me, but saw that I was just as confused as he was.

"_Embry? Sam? Help me! Something is fucking wrong! And I don't know what?"_

A wolf the size of a horse came running, his fur was dark-brown almost black. That giant thing was our fearless leader Sam Uley.

"_Paul? What's wrong? Did you imprint on somebody?"_

"_There was someone in my head screaming for help! He was calling my name! Hold on! Wait… what? Imprint?"_

"_Shit! I forgot to tell you guys about it. _

He sighed, a funny thing when it was a giant wolf doing it. He suddenly looked like a gigantic weight was lifted of his shoulders. I had been in the pack for some time now, but I had never heard the word imprint. I knew that Sam and Emily's relationship was something special, most of the time when we were wolves Sam's mind would be about Emily and that involved sex scenes too. Not nice pictures to have in your head. His shouted again so we all were focused again.

"_All of you listen!" _He shook his head and looked at each one of us. "_Imprinting is a part of our wolf genes; we connect with the person we are meant to be with, our soul mate. When we imprint nothing else matters than that person, you would do anything for that person. That's what I got with Emily"_

It was making sense, all of it. He was my lifeline now, that one single thing that was holding me to earth. Shit! Something was suddenly very clear to me. He was in danger, I had to save him.

Then something so painful that I couldn't describe, it started. It started in my heart and spread like tentacles through my whole body and then it got so bad, that everything went black. I could only barley hear the other pack members whine from the pain they could sense from me, but I could just think of him.


	4. Chapter 4 Run

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Run<strong>

**Aaron:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, because I could hear a sound like someone was really drunk and couldn't walk properly. There were crashing sounds and small talk drifting to my room. The talk didn't give much sense, so I just blocked them out; I was really good at blocking things out. I have done that my whole life. Each time my mother hit me; I would just make a cocoon around myself and then disappear. That was the only thing that saved me for all this time.

I took one look around my room, I don't even know why; it was all white and without any hint of personality. There weren't any pictures of family or anything, just bare white wall. I wished that I could put something up, to show that I had a life, but that would be a lie.

Then my door suddenly opened and my mom came in, she sometimes does that, but this time it was different. Because I could see something behind her, a figure that was big and it looked like he couldn't stand properly without holding on to something.  
>I could feel how the fear began to shake my body; I was trembling, shaking so much that I couldn't make myself move. I couldn't believe my own ears, when my mother started to speak:<p>

"So? If you take him once or twice a week, then we're clear? Then everything is alright?"

"Yeah sure; if he pleases me enough, if he doesn't you still have to pay me the 50 grand! Are WE clear?"

His voice was gravely like he hadn't been talking for a long time; his face was scared by… I suddenly saw shocked that it wasn't scars, but tattoos all over his face. Small lines in a spider-like net over one of his cheeks that spelled the word "Собаки ", I didn't know what that meant.  
>While I was thinking all that, they were talking and know I wished I had heard what they had said. Because now he looked at me with lust and hunger in his eyes, like he finally got what he wanted.<p>

"I'll be going then, enjoy yourself! But don't damage him too much"

My mom said that just before she went out the door and out of my life, she just left me there. With a man trying to use me for his own benefit, to use and just use me, but feeling my so called mother just leaving me wasn't the worst. She was actually using me to pay some sort of depth with that man, I was her plan B.

"Now be good boy and stay still, it's just gonna hurt even more"

He suddenly laughed cold and evil which got my inside to twist painfully. All I could think of was that I wanted to get away. I wanted to run as fast as I could, away from that thing that was trying to hurt me, but I couldn't move at all. All I could do was screaming inside of my head, that Paul had to save me. I don't know why I was thinking like that, but I just needed him more than anything or anyone.

The man slowly approached me, while he was taking of his pants. I was begging him not to touch me, not to hurt me, but he just kept on going. Saying that if I pleased him enough he would make my life easier, but I didn't believe him of course. His thick voice hoarse with his accent filled the room uncomfortably.  
>"Such a beautiful boy, gonna make my day worth living. Just look at those beautiful mesmerizing eyes, blue as the sea or the sky. That fine silken cream colored skin."<p>

He licked his lips, his eyes full of lust. Suddenly had he both of my legs in his hands, I tried to jerk then away, I just couldn't. I screamed, trying anything to get him to get of me._  
><em>"Paul! Help me! Please help me!"

"Haha! Are you trying to get your boyfriend to save you? It's not gonna happen"

Then he started hitting me. The first hit landed on my cheek, the other ones my ribs and stomach. He suddenly slammed his fist just above my heart, the pain spread like fire through me. Luckily I was knocked unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5 Fight

**Enjooooooooy! & Reviiiiiiiieeeeew! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Revenge<strong>

**Paul:**

I woke to voices filled with concern. I suddenly sat straight up, but almost screamed in pain when a pain bloomed from a spot just above my heart. I shook my head to see the people around me more clearly, the voices still unclear. They were talking about something, maybe something important. I didn't know. I just knew that it didn't matter. Didn't matter at all. Thoughts began to surface, like they were hidden way back in my mind. Then they screamed at me.

"_My boy"_

"_In danger"_

"_I have to save him"_

Those thoughts just twirled around in my head like a frigging hurricane, but they were the only thing that mattered. I bolted upright then everything went black for 2 seconds. I felt hands holding me still so I wouldn't fall flat on my ass.

"Paul? Man! Are you okay? You scared the shit out of us!"

Embry's voice was way too loud.  
>I looked around to see everyone staring at me, their human eyes concerned for their brother who apparently looked like shit based on how they looked at me, but what do I care. What I was feeling at that point had my head spinning out of control, the feelings meant everything to me at that point and I just couldn't focus on all the faces. My legs wouldn't hold me up when I tried to stand, because they were trembling from the fear that something bad had happened to my boy.<br>"I needto safehim, he's in danger"  
>They all just looked at me, but they didn't get it, well maybe Sam did. Jake crouched down at my side and just kept looking at me, something was different about him I just didn't know what exactly, but the next thing got my heart to beat so fast of happiness and concern for my baby boy and at the same time was the same thing saved my life.<p>

"Now show us where he is!"

His voice commanded me to show him, but I didn't think much about it. I just leaped up and this time my legs worked perfectly.

It was the quickest phase I had ever done in my life.

I ran as fast as I could, not even thinking about if the others were with me, I just ran. Trees flashed before my eyes not even regaining their real form before the next tree came. I could feel the bond between us calling, pulling me to him. There was a small but sharp pain in my back and it travelled lower, but I knew I wasn't me that was hurting; it was him. The muscles in my legs began to tighten and drawing as much strength as possible so that I could get forward faster. Each step got me to him faster.

The light from his house was clear now, like a shining tower showing me the way. I phased just before I got there, so they wouldn't start something they shouldn't. Luckily I always got a pair of shorts tied to my back leg, but it would be so fucking funny looking at their faces when they saw a naked men walking towards them.

At the front porch there was a woman standing with a few men, all with tattoos and things that clearly showed that they were not on the right side of the law. The woman was beautiful; no doubt that she was his mother. She had the same gorgeous blue eyes, but hers was bloodshot and her smell of bad alcohol was stinging in my nose, she was in distress.

A light wonderful smell began to drift around me ensuring me that he was still alive, but it was followed by a sickening smell of blood. A scream got me moving again. My breathing hitched and I could barely think. The rage was filling me up to the brim. I walked towards them, slowly to see if they would do anything. Sure enough; the men took their weapons and pointed them straight at me, but I just kept walking. When I was close enough I bought my hand up and took a hold on the gun that was closest to me, and brock it in two. The men just stared at me; they all had to look up to look me straight in the eyes.

Suddenly one of them tried to shoot, but before he got that far I had swung my fist straight into his face. The wonderful sound of his nose breaking made me laugh until I could hear a weaseling sound, before a leg hit me in the stomach. There was just one problem with that move, kicking me was like kicking a wall of bricks. He jumped around on one foot screaming in pain, I ended his suffering by hitting him in his stomach. He collapsed and stayed on the ground groaning in pain. The other men had just run away when they saw that they couldn't do anything. I growled when I saw that his so-called mother was standing, trembling in terror.

"Don't you ever fucking touch him again or hurt him; if you do I'll find you and bite your head off!"

I growled at her, something I have never done in my life before. Her face turned white like a sheet of paper before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground.

I glance around to see if there are anybody left, then ran upstairs. My heart was bounding, afraid of what I would find in the room, but I knew for sure that I was going to kill that person for hurting him. I heard small whimpers and a voice that begged, hoarse from crying and screaming for help that has finally come.

I bolted right through the door, even if the fucking door was locked. The scene before me got me seeing red. MY BOY was lying with his upper body on his bed; the other half was bare and red with handprints. His face was streaked with tears; one of the sides was red and swollen from a hit. I screamed in anger and grief for my boy that was so unbelievably terrified. The mother-fucking bastard turned around and fucking smiled at me.

"Hey! Boy, is this the idiot you have been screaming for? Too bad he was late, eh?"

My baby screamed again this time because of what that fucker said; he sobbed and couldn't stop at all.

Then the words finally began to sink into my head.

I was going to kill that piece of shit and I was going to do it slow and brutal, enjoying every single little fucking second. The bastard looked at me still smiling. He was big about my height, 6.3, but it wasn't muscles underneath that ugly shirt.

My baby looked so scared and that just pissed me more off, but I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or that idiot.

He was suddenly at his feet, way faster than it should have been possible. His fist came flying through the air, but I didn't move. When it connected with my jaw there was a loud cracking noise. The man screamed in pain, holding his fist close to his body for protection.

"Won't you take another swing? I dare you"

I was so close to laughing when he took another swing, but this time I caught his hand in mine and squeezed. I could hear the bones cracking.

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch, and you know what?"

Now he looked at me, his face was white and that butt-ugly thing he had on the side of his face was showing clearly know.

"I'm going to enjoy it"

I smiled.

His hand was still in mine, so I pulled him to me. He staggered because his balance was gone. My fist made contact with his gut, he screamed in pain. When he was bent forward in an attempt to protect his stomach I just slammed my knee up in his throat and then he made gurgling sound, like he couldn't breathe. I didn't care at all. I just wanted him dead.

He was lying on the floor now, making small noises in pain and agony.

I was ready to jump him, when a small noise reminded me of why I was there at the first place.

My mate was lying completely still on the floor, his body only shaking when a shudder ran through his body. I sat on my knees, reaching for him but he just looked at me with the biggest eyes I had ever seen. He was so frightened and it hurt me so bad that he looked at me that way, that I was the reason for his fear.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. I promise"

Trying to reassure him that everything was okay was hard; I just wanted to hold him in my arms. To touch him, feel his small delicate body close to mine and press my lips to his.  
>I closed my eyes, rubbing my hands over my face trying to think of something to do so he wouldn't be that scared.<p>

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.. Please forgive me…. Please!"

I kept saying the same thing over and over again; maybe at some point he would listen and forgive me for letting that dog touch him.

Suddenly a motion in the air caught my eye and my baby was in my arms. He was crying hard and clinging to me like I was his lifeline, the only thing holding him up. He had hidden his face in the crock of my neck. I pushed him away, he looked hurt until I began examine him for other bruises. He blushed deep red when I tried to remove his shirt, but it came off eventually. He was sitting on my lab now with no clothes on, his body slowly turning cold. I wrapped his blanket over him and held him close to my body. He shuddered and cried softly, I was afraid that he was still hurting.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? Please tell me, so that I can help you"

I may have sounded girly and almost scared out of my mind, but dammit I was scared out of my mind. Seeing him there not moving, with eyes big as moon shining with fear and hopelessness, it tore me apart.

"No I'm fine now that you are here"

I groaned with delight by the words, but I noticed that his voice was hoarse and the anger began again to flow through my very core. No one should dare laying a finger on my mate, my other half. He snuggled closer to me and sighed in relieve.

"What's your name?"

He looked me with those fantastic blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Aaron… My name is Aaron"

I started slowly rocking him from side to side, getting him to fall asleep which was the best thing at that point. When he was finally sleeping I pressed a kiss to his forehead. I pressed my own forehead to his and began mumbling.

"You're okay… your safe… I'm going to protect you now; nothing is ever going to happen to you, I promise!"

I stood up slowly so that I didn't wake him up and took him with me downstairs were I could hear the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**welll heey guys and giiirls! :D just finished this one and i'm kinda proud so please i'm begging you on my knees review and tell me what you think! Pleaaase! **

**soo I totally forgot to tell you that this is a completely different world than the normal Twilight, sorry for saying this soooo late :/ And also all mistake, please be gentle because i'm not english and i'm doing my best :)  
>sooo that's all for now and i'm going to get better at posting ;) <strong>

**Enjooooooy everyone! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

**Paul:**

I have never been that scared in my entire life. When I came down stairs, with Aaron in my arms, everybody was looking at me. They kept moving around, fidgeting, like they didn't know what to say, until Jake finally said something.  
>"Soooooo…. That's him, eeh?"<br>He tried to come closer to get a better look, but I wouldn't have anyone close to Aaron not even Jake. A growl broke free from me, gaining in volume when Jake got to close. He looked at me not even slightly scared, then finally backed away.

"Relax Paul, you're close to phasing" He said is so softly I could barely hear it, but his eyes said it all. I hugged Aaron close to my body and could barely breathe without having him as close as humanly possible; just the feel of his small body close to mine and his slowly beating heart calmed me straight down.  
>I glanced at the others and almost everyone didn't want to look at me, maybe because they were scared that I would get mad again. They were right. I couldn't stand the feel that anyone, not even my own brothers, looked at my naked imprint. Seth on the other hand looked with big brown eyes and smiled when he saw that I looked at him, he was totally oblivious to everything. I wasn't scared of him; he didn't even look like a man, he looked more like a cute little boy. Actually he looked just like Aaron, only with dark colors instead of the sun like colors my baby had. He wasn't a threat. Seth almost looked curious at me and Aaron, but at that point I didn't care.<p>

"Paul, I think we have to talk" Jakes voice was low and calm, it was like he had taken over the role as alpha, but I knew it wasn't like that. He didn't care about the role as alpha; he just wanted to be a part of our brotherhood and not have to take the choices of our pack. Jake moved his head to indicate that we should go outside. I pulled Aaron closer to my body indicating that I was taking him with me; I wouldn't leave him with those wolves.

We went outside and then a cold thought hit me like a ton of bricks. Jake was going to say something I wouldn't like. Something I feared to hear, something that was going the kill a part of me. I sure hoped it wasn't that part I thought it was.

"Paul, I'm sorry but you can't stay with him" He said it. He said the very thing that killed my heart. Shit, he couldn't take him away from me, he just couldn't.  
>"Jake, are you fucking kidding me! You can't keep me away from my imprint. I'll go insane!" I whined like a small puppy, I know, but I would do anything to keep Aaron with me.<p>

I would even beg on my knees if it helped.

"Paul listen to me, he is too fragile to suddenly know what we are and what happened. Paul he will break, for sure. Wait till he falls I love with you and then tell him. I'm just trying to help." His voice was still calm, but he had a weird look in his eyes. Like he knew how I was feeling.

"I know! God dammit! Why the hell did I imprint on a boy who isn't even from the Quileute clan, fucking typical!" I sighed and my shoulders slumped. "I love him already but I can still stay close to him, right? I can be his friend for now."

He sighed too, but then grinned and looked at me with a gleam in his eyes. "Sure, as his friend!" I grinned too, then suddenly Jake face fell and an expression of such sadness and agony came to view that I could feel his pain too. I pulled Aaron closer to my body and he sighed ever so gently and cuddled closer to my neck. I let a puff of air come out just to gather enough courage to ask Jake what was wrong.  
>"Jake, man" I shook his arm to get him to look at me "What's wrong? You can tell me". Jake looked as If he was close to crying. His face was so full of pain and his body looked almost like he couldn't stand on his own two feet. "Paul, I've imprinted, but it's a guy too" I could barely get my thoughts to make sense of what he just said. I was happy at first; I wasn't the only one who had imprinted on a boy. But then other thoughts came; why didn't we know? Why didn't he say it sooner? Then the most important thought came to my mind; why didn't he tell us? I didn't care that much about that I imprinted on a boy, you love who you love. Don't care about the rest at all. I know it's gonna get hard, but I can't deny him. That would kill me at some point.<p>

I think I look almost shocked, because his shoulders slumped and he was turning around, afraid of saying anymore.

I quickly moved and took a good grip on his arm so he couldn't run away. "Jake who did you imprint on? Tell me, please?" I was begging again, but what the hell I don't care. This was one of my brothers who were hurting and I wanted to help him.

"It's… Seth" His voice was so low I could barely hear what he was saying, but I did. Now I couldn't get myself to move, all of my limps were frozen into place. He looked so broken and then I knew why Jake hadn't been himself for the last months.

He would always, when we were wolves, keep his thoughts for himself; he never included us in what was hurting him. The thoughts in his head could always get us to lie on the ground, whimpering in pain and agony. It may sound a little weird, but when your thoughts are connected like ours are all the time, even the smallest thing can get your feelings to fire up. We thought at first that it was just that Bella was a vampire now and to us she was dead. When it had happed Jake had been so mad that nobody even dared to get close to him, not even me and I was considered a hot head. A temper like a fucking bull.

But I was almost afraid of him, the thoughts he projected tormented me. One day Leah wouldn't shut up about that Jake always was so down and maybe he needed someone to help him get his spirit back and he just snapped. We weren't wolves then and he just phased right in front of all of us. They began fighting like rabies infected dogs, it took almost all of us too get him away. Leah didn't say anything from that day on.

With Aaron in my arms, I walked straight up to him and just hugged him. Aaron whimpered a little from the pressure and I quickly stepped back and he let a little sound come out and snuggled closer. Shit, that boy was cute.

Jake was staring at me, his eyes an almost comical size. He started stuttering, trying to say something and then laughed, yup that fucker right out laughed at me. The laughter erupted like a fucking volcano and our laughter could be heard miles away, amazingly enough Aaron didn't wake up. He was lost in his dream world and I hoped and wished that he was safe in those dreams.

When the laughter finally stopped, I looked Jake straight in the eyes.

"You have to tell Seth", he tried to stop me from talking, but I interrupted him. "Wait till I'm finished dammit!" I sighed "Jake, he has the right to know and if you keep this up, you will fucking kill yourself" Maybe I was overdoing it little bit, okay maybe a lot, but I was fucking trying to help him.  
>He is my brother after all.<br>" I knooooow" He let the words draw out and made a kind of pouty face, like a child being corrected by its parents. I really seriously tried to keep it down, but for fucks sake seeing Jake, a man the size of a bulldozer pouting was fucking funny! We began laughing again, but this time more quiet. Jake suddenly stopped and stared, thinking about something.

"Who were those men? Something about them didn't look right, but I don't know what?"  
>He was right something about them was wrong, something didn't seem right. I shifted Aaron closer; you couldn't get a piece of paper between us, just the way I liked it.<p>

I suddenly saw something moving in the corner of my eye. A small whimper from someone gained volume and a cry of sorrow and pain penetrated the air. Both I and Jake stood ready to fight whatever made the noise, when a small figure came crawling out towards us. It slowly got itself on its feet and started walking slowly closer.

It was Aarons mother who was whispering under her breath. She kept chanting; "Don't take my baby! Don't take my baby boy!"

It almost hurt hearing her word of want and agony, because it was me she was begging to. She was begging me to give her Aaron. I began to growl again, gaining in volume every time she took one step closer. Then I felt a warm hand touch my cheek and I stopped growling immediately, but the hand wasn't as warm as me or any wolves so it couldn't be Jake. I looked down and saw the one and only things that kept my heart beating. Aaron just stared at me, taking everything in every feature. Then he looked over at his mother and started crying when he saw the look on her face.

"Mom I'm okay! Paul saved me" his voice was hoarse and could barely be heard, but she heard him clearly and ran screaming and crying into me. Her long arms were wrapped around me and Aaron, cradling us. I was bad at first; I really wanted to push her away, but Aaron cried until he passed out again.

She looked at me with the same eyes as his, begging and pleading just with her eyes.  
>"I promise I'll take care of him… Please I promise, just give him back to me"<br>I straightened my hold on him, but her eyes kept begging me.  
>"Fine!" I said and she smiled brightly.<br>"But you have to always keep him safe and if I find out that you didn't then I don't care at all if you're his mom or not, I will find you and take him away again!" I knew that the very thing to take away from her that would hurt the most was her baby boy. There was only one GIGIANT problem; he was mine, nobody else's. I would take him eventually.

She nodded quickly and started looking serious. Her voice was low when she finally started speaking.  
>"I know I haven't been the world's best mom, but I'm going to do my best from now on." A small frown grew and a look of pure regret came to view. "I promise you that and if I fuck it up again you can protect him. I don't even know who you are, but I can see in your eyes that you care for him, maybe just as much as I do" Her eyes met mine and she looked fierce, but also like a mom who regretted everything.<p>

"Let me get him back to bed and then we're going, but I'm going to come back tomorrow to check on him and take him to school, alright?" I and Jake started walking back, when I turned again and looked at her; she was clearly scared about something.  
>"There is always going to be someone with him, don't worry, we'll keep him safe to" I smiled at her, maybe not a big one, but it was a smile. We just walked slowly back to the house and I just looked a bit around and saw there we weren't that far away from the reservation. I smiled bigger, because that meant that I wasn't far away from my mate.<br>The house came into view and it wasn't that big, but almost kinda cute with big windows like eyes and big door. The house was made out of dark wood and had an almost homey look over it. That was until you went inside. The walls were bare and were as impersonal as humanly possible, there were no picture, no reminders about the past, there was nothing.

I walked alone upstairs where the body of the man I nearly killed was gone, the guys properly kicked them all them out including him while I and Jake were talking.

The bedding was a little tousled, but all in all the room looked fine. The guys cleaned that up too. I placed Aaron on the bed, tugged him in and kissed his forehead. I watched him closely while I walked backwards out of the room. Carefully not to his anything on my way then walked down the stairs to the others. They all stood together talking quietly. I saw how Jake always looked at Seth with a pained expression and every time someone would touch him he had a look on his face that told me that he wanted to kill whoever touched him. His hands were fisted and were trembling hard. I walked over to him, lay my hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to relax. It helped a little

."Okay guys listen!" Jake's voice was normal, but there was an underlying tone to it. "From now on, there is always one with Aaron. I'll have Paul follow him around on school, but when he's not whit Aaron then some of you guys will"

They all nodded understanding and then we went home. I could already feel the pull from my imprint but kept walking.

Shit, this was going to be hard, just staying his friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shit guys! I'm soooo sorry for taking this long, but I have a little of a writersblock and trying to get through it and really get something going with this story! :D Sooo i hope y'all a gonna enjoy this one and i'll be starting on the next chapter as soon as possible ;)  
>remember to review and tell me if there is anything wrong! :D <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 Protection <strong>

Aaron:

My whole body ached, every time I moved the pain would shot through me, and it was almost like being hit by a whip. My mind was clouded; the mist wouldn't disappear no matter what I did. I rubbed my face hard with the palms of my hands, but had to stop because of the pain that's shot through my cheek. I winced and made a small sound from the pain, when I suddenly heard something moving and a cold hand that touched my cheek were it hurt.

I screamed and tried everything to get away. I didn't know what it was; only that I needed to get away and that had to happen fast. Time seemed slow from the point where I was laying with my back down on the bed till I had my back flush against the wall. Panic was the only thing on my mind and it wasn't until I heard the small sobs from my mom that I came back to reality.

My mom was sitting on one of the chairs from the kitchen downstairs, with her face in her hands and she was crying hard. The choked "mom" that came out of my mouth didn't even sound like me. Her head snapped up and she cried even harder if that was possible, her hands was reaching for me, but I shook from fear that she would hit me again. She let her hands fall down with a small defeated sigh.

"Baby boy? Are you alright?" The voice was low and sweet like a mom's voice should be, but it seemed wrong coming from her. I just nodded to her question afraid to tic her off again. Suddenly I realized that I was naked and pulled the duvet over me, but not before I saw the bruises covering my body. They were dark blue and some of them black, there was handprints shoving were the man had grasped me so forcefully. I started crying; mom tried to get closer to me, to hold me in her arms. I just couldn't have her near me. I didn't want anybody near me, not her of all people. I wrapped my arms around my legs and shielded my head behind my knees. I rocked back and forth, don't ask me why. It's actually a stupid thing to do; you look like you don't have a brain when you do it. But the same continuous movement was calming; you actually didn't have to think at all because you can just think about what you are doing.

I suddenly felt a warm couple of hands surrounding me, I first tried to get away, but the sheer terror and freight had me pinned into place. I was pressed against a warm soft chest, and suddenly a small sound came to my ears. A heart was beating loud and clear, at first it was so fast like a train that came running down the tracks, but then it slowed down when I put my arms around her. We both just cried in each other's arms, just holding each other.

We didn't think about the past or the future. We were just there, in the present.

She began to whisper to me, low apologies and explanations. She told me that after dad left everything didn't matter anymore, because he was all to her. Her soul mate, the one and only. She had forgotten me, her only son. Then she said that she had dated a man with the wrong connections. The drugs started coming and the alcohol follow quickly afterwards. In her drug- and alcohol-filled brain was there only one thing that mattered and that was the numbness, the feelings that were hidden away. When all the money was gone, she had only me to pay the men back. It was the only option at the time she said, but then suddenly a man came running up with the look of sheer pain and rage. He had beaten the two big men she had talked to, but the man was bigger than anyone she had ever seen before. After that she couldn't say much, because she had fainted from terror of the man that saved me.

The weird thing was though that I thought it was Paul, and she said it was.

My face went slack and my mouth dropped. I was a little crazy at that moment and began to laugh. That couldn't be possible, he wouldn't come anywhere near me.

"You should have seen him baby, I have never seen a man so angry, but so sad at the same time. He scared the crap out of me!" Her eyes went big, but at the same time she smiled knowingly. At the first time for ages I smiled at her, a real smile.

"Now come on baby, we need to get some food in you and then, if you want of course, wait till next week to go back to school" I almost jumped when she mentioned school. She must had seen the look on my face, because she gently pulled me in again and rocked me.

"You have nothing to be scared of sweetheart, there are people now that will look after you" Her lips moved again at the corners, she knew something that I didn't. But I couldn't think clearly because all I knew at that exact point was that my mom was back; she smiled the smile I loved so much and she had the gleam in her eyes again.

I almost jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen table which hadn't been used in years.

The kitchen was kinda cute, when you thought about it. The walls were a light baby blue with pearly white curtains. Actually I should have said that it looked cute, the baby blue had turned yellow and brown in the corners and the curtains also a creepy, disgusting yellow. It was because all the smoke that had been circulating in the house and also because no one had cleaned for years, but there was something different today.

The walls shined with traces of soap. The strong smell of the clean curtains burned in my nose, but in a fantastic way. It was clean. It was fresh and new, or sort of.

I just began to laugh, maybe a little hysterical, because mom came running in took one look at me at started to laugh to. The whole house echoed with our voices, something that haven't happened in a very long time. Well maybe just a few days ago, but those voices were mad and scared. It seemed like a dream that it all was so perfect, like supernatural perfect. Yes I have seen that show, and I love it. Those two men are absolutely fuckable!

My mom started the food and the eggs and beacon began to sizzle on the stove. The aroma of food filled the whole house and my tummy began to growl like an animal. We both laughed.

"Okay, could you get the plates for me and some forks and knives?" I quickly gathered all the things and put them on the table, ready to get some proper food. We started to eat and just talked for the first time ever. The day went quickly by and I was ready to get to bed.

My mom and I had talked all day, about anything and everything.

When we were done and I couldn't get my eyes to stay open, I walked upstairs into my bathroom and stayed there under the hot water until it ran out. I hadn't said it to mom, but the feeling of someone or something coming after me still had its claws in me. Even the bathroom door was locked and I had double checked just in case. I wrapped my arms around my body and tried to hold myself together. I still didn't trust mom, but she had looked at me with such kindness and love that maybe she would be my mom again.  
>When the thoughts finally stopped destroying my brain, I stepped out and dried myself off.<p>

When I came in my room everything was clean and neat, when the hell had she cleaned my room? A small sound came from behind me and I nearly scream from terror, maybe he had come after me again? Maybe he wanted revenge? But a couple of warm small arms surrounded me and I felt safe and warm again, which was odd when you thought about what she had done to me. She gently guided me to the bed and put the duvet around me. She gently kissed my forehead and just before she closed the door a soft and sweet "I love you" came from her. Maybe I had said it many time, but for the first time… Maybe just maybe... was everything going to be allright.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So sorry people for taking sooooo freaking long, but hey this chapter didn't wanna die. It just kept on living! :O But I think I killed it and I'm actually surprised over myself! :O First off this is super long (yaaay proud!) And second; nothing lemony has happened, not even a freaking kiss! Un-fucking-believable.**

**Though sweet sweet readers and reweivers and all other people who decided to read my little story, a new and finished chapter with kisses and all its gramma mistakes ;) But please enjoy and leave some love for me :* **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 School<strong>

**Aaron:**

When I woke up 7 o'clock the day I was gonna start school, the sense of calm washed over me. The week after my attack I had spent talking with my mom, knowing everything there was to know and it was maybe the best week of my life.

I stood up from the bed and enjoyed the smell of food when I opened the door to the hallway. The smell of bacon and eggs lured me straight down to the kitchen, before I even got my clothes on. All the food was ready on the table and ready to be devoured. There were eggs, bacon, toast with butter and apple juice. Everything I loved in a breakfast. A small gasped came from behind me and I quickly turned around and got my mom staring at my body before bursting in tears, she slide onto her knees and cried in anger and sorrow. "Mom?... What's wrong?... Did something happen?" I was scared and totally confused about her reaction. She cried out and pointed with a shaky finger at my body. I quickly looked down and saw why she reacted like she did.

All over my fine white skin were bruises from hands, the yellow, blue and red spots stood out clearly against my skin. They had been getting better over the past week, so they were slowly fading on the sides.

It was the first time after the attack that she had seen me naked. I gently pulled her to her feet and put my hands on each side of her face, so she couldn't hide from me. But she kept her eyes from me, always looking left or right. "Mom!" I startled her, her eyes now looked straight at me. She wasn't going to like this, but she needed to hear it.

" I'm okay, these markings are going to fade, but I am sorry mom, I am never going to forget what was so close to happening. I was almost raped, because you were in deep shit!"

She flinched at this, but I kept going on.

"I think that I have forgiving you, but I am not sure just yet. Could you just give me some time?" It almost sounded like I was begging maybe I was and I really shouldn't, she should be begging me.

"Baby, I am really truly sorry… I am the worst mother in the history of mothers…" She trailed of and didn't say anything when I didn't respond to it.

"Well…. I'll give you all the time you need and then we will see what happens from there, okay?" I nodded at this and smiled.

"I am going upstairs to take a bath and put some clothes on, can you keep the food warm for me until I return?" She nodded and smiled, before she kissed me on the cheek.

I practically ran up the stairs to turn on the shower, seriously you haven't tried anything before you have taken a bath after have been standing in a cold tiled kitchen. The bath took about 10 min and putting on some clothes less. I had decided for a normal pair of jeans that hugged my butt, not that anyone was going to take notice and a baby blue shirt. Both were worn, but I loved my shirt!

I packed my bag, ran downstairs and ate the food maybe quicker than I should have done. I don't know, but I was impatient to get to school and that was something I never! EVER! was. But it was like there was something pulling me, something that was important in school. It wasn't the teachers or anything ordinary like that, this was a feeling like seeing the person you were meant to be with.

My friends, if I had any, would call me a romantic, a person that believed in the "love at first sight" thing and I did. Some of my favorite movies were; The notebook, A walk to remember and movies like that. I loved the story about a boy falling deeply in love with someone who wasn't in his "league", someone that was rich and meant to follow the norms of what her parents says. I wanted what they had, movie or not and at the same time I knew it wasn't going to happen.

I looked at the clock and nearly kicked myself; I was late and had to hurry to catch the school bus.

I quickly ran through the house and hauled my jacket of the rag before shouting over my back to my mom. The pathway, that went from my house and out to the bus wasn't long and it was only scary at night, but suddenly I had a weird feeling like there was someone watching me. And the other weird thing was, I wasn't scared at all. It was like I knew that it was there to protect me. Suddenly the thing moved and grey fur came to view, it shimmered like silver and was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I stepped back scared that it would notice me, I was so scared that I didn't see where I was going and because of the stepped on a twig that snapped. A pair of golden eyes locked onto mine and I stood completely frozen. I wasn't scared, actually not at all. A tingling began in my spine and travelled all around my body. Instead of walking away it came closer, into the light and now I saw that it was a big ass wolf. It was nearly the size of a horse and its shoulder was in the same height as my head and I was still not scared.

It came closer until it was only a couple of feet from me, it just looked at me and something said to me that this beautiful beast was male and yet he didn't seem territorial or angry. I let my backpack fall gently to the ground and it landed with a small thud. He didn't move a muscle; he just kept looking at me like he wished to devour me. It wasn't that kind of meal you'll think, but like the thing you saw in Noah's eyes when he saw Allie for the first time naked in The Notebook or when Jack from Titanic looked at Rose through his trance when he painted her.

Suddenly he started moving towards me, in slow movements to ensure that I wasn't going to scream and run away, but that was the last thing on my mind. The sun hit his fur perfectly and it shined and shimmered beautifully, I could for the life of me not look away. He started to sit down and then slowly put his gigantic head on his front paws, letting himself seem smaller, not that it helped much. He was less than 2 feet from me now, so close that I could feel small puffs of air every time he breathed. Carefully and slow I got on my knees and reached out to him.

His eyes followed my hands every movement, until he raised his head and connected it with my hand.

The electricity that shot through my hand, went straight to my heart and something in me said that this beast was important. Important to me in some kind of way. It was strange having feelings like that to a beast most normal humans would run away from.

I gently ran my hand through is soft fur, loving the texture and the feeling of having my hand on something so dangerous and beautiful.

I put both of my hands on the sides of his gigantic face and put his forehead to mine. A low purring came from him, almost like from a giant cat. The sound was soft and calming.

"You are so beautiful" And it suited so well saying that to him, because he was the most magnificent and beautiful creature I had ever seen. His eyes, that were closed, opened at my words and looked at me with an almost human stare. I thought that I had seen those eyes before; they were a deep chocolate brown rich with flacks of gold and green.

Suddenly a low growling sound came out and he yanked his head away from me and glared at something behind me with his teeth showing, I looked behind me and saw my mom working in the kitchen. She hadn't seen either of us.

I suddenly got scared, don't ask me why but there was something in his eyes that scared the crap out of me. He showed his fangs that was the size of a huge knife and then started walking towards my mom. I stood dumbstruck a second before moving into action. I placed myself right in front of him.

"Stop, don't come near my mom!" I screamed at him, he stopped as soon as he heard my voice. The huge brown eyes looked at me and then he just snorted, it was the funniest sound I had ever heard.

"It's okay; she is not going to do anything to me. I promise, if she does I know who to call, right" I just knew that if she tried anything again, he would be there. Strange thing to have such a connection with an animal you usually run from.

I kept my voice low and calm and he smiled at the last statement, to assure me that I could get him anytime I wanted!.. But I swear to God that that gigantic beast fucking smiled… Forget all about the snort, seeing a big ass wolf smiling was freaking hilarious. A giggle escaped my mouth that grew to a huge laughing fit. I clutched my tummy and laughed harder. He shoke his head like he thought that I was an idiot, and then ever so gently licked my cheek. I blushed furiously and held my hand to the place where he had touched me.

A low sound came through the trees.

"Shit" I quickly took my back and gave the wolf a small kiss on top of its head. "I'm sorry sweety, but I'm going to miss my bus if I don't go now okay?" He let out a small whine, like he didn't want me to go. I wanted to stay, I would really prefer not to be bullied again, but what could I do? I need school to get away.

I quickly turned my back on him and began to run down the path to the bus, I looked back once and he was already gone.

* * *

><p>The bus ride was quiet, that kind of quiet where you are close to just falling asleep. But I didn't even relax, because I was still thinking about the animal. Then suddenly my thoughts were stopped by two girls that stood in the middle of the hallway, because there wasn't any place elsewhere. They talked loudly together, they didn't care one bit that people around them was glaring at them.<p>

One of them was tall, much taller than me. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back; her big brown eyes glowed with laughter, when her smaller friend said something about a "one-night-stand". The smaller girl had short brown that curled like a dolls around her face making her look both older and younger. Her green eyes showed compassion when she gestured to where I was sitting and before I knew the two girls had moved down to me.

The one with the green eyes had something motherly about her even though she hadn't said anything yet.

"Hey, you're Aaron, right?" her voice was soft, like she was afraid of scaring me. Her friend was holding a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that she was right beside her. I wished that I had that kind of friendship, but I didn't have one single friend. I could feel how my face fell, and tears slowly came to the surface. Okay, I was clearly not ready to go to school again. I shut my eyes trying to keep the tears and sobs inside that threated to escape from me, when I felt a couple of warm arms surround me.

"It's okay; we'll be with you now"

I didn't understand it at all. Why would two girls, who clearly didn't need more than just the two of them, want me?

"Someone wants us to look after you and believe when I say that we WANT to help you, and I am so sorry that we didn't see it before now. You need someone to look after you and we can do that. We are going to be the best of friends!" It was the small one with the curly hair who had spoken and I must have looked confused because then the other one started talking.

"Melia! God dammit! You are scaring the crap out of him! Jesus!" She shoke her head at the girl, Melia, and sighed before pointing the brown eyes at me.

"Sweetheart, I know this sounds a bit strange but some of our friends asked us to look after and help you during school. And I'm sorry that I can't tell you who it is because that person wants to tell you will only tell you when the time is right."

She grinned and said under her breath; "When he has got the nuts to tell it, that pussy!"

I was chocked to say the least; someone was trying to protect me. Someone had said to their friends, who had the same schedule like me, which I found out about when they started arguing about who were going to sit beside me in every class, that they had to be with me and look after me. That was new. Someone actually cared, and after what she said it was a boy who did. I wished I knew who it was. I didn't know anyone on the school, so it was really hard to think about who it was. The two girls kept on looking at me without the modesty to look away sometimes; suddenly I knew where I had seen them before. They were together with Paul and his gang of muscled studs; they were the only girls ever in contact with them.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when the bus stopped.

"Are you coming? We have English right now, so we are going to be with that witch Mrs. Wesley! I really truly utterly believe she hates me! Maybe I should get Pau… Aw Mai why did you do that! That freaking hurt!" Melia screamed in agony when Mai punched her in her arm. I perked up when I heard the name, but then just fell down again. Who wants to be with someone who is broken and ugly? Nobody, that's who!

"Now com on sweetheart, you are not going to be late whether she likes you or not" Mai placed a soft kiss on the top of Melia's head and smiled softly before getting out of the bus. Melia smiled with so much motherly love at me, which my mom couldn't even compete with.

"Now come on lazy boy, get your ass going and the words flowing." She started laughing hard and in between breath she forced words out. " OMG I am so freaking funny!" Finally I couldn't hold back my laugh anymore and I doubled over at laughed louder than I had done I years. Tears ran down my face, but I wasn't sure if it was happy or sad tears.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Did I do something?" Melia's face showed nothing but concern, her green eyes glazy with understanding. She knew something.  
>"No nothing just glad to actually have some friends, I've never had that before."<p>

She smiled softly; "Of course we are gonna be friends" Melia winked and practically shouted when she looked at her white cell. "Come on! We are going to be late if we don't hurry!"

* * *

><p>The day was actually painless, at lunch I sat with Melia and Mai and you haven't had fun before sitting with those two. They talked nonstop all the time, when they first started you couldn't get them to shut up. But when I talked they listened, they would both look at me and listened to every word I would say. I didn't talk much about myself, but we talked about everything. The weird part was that they knew, they knew that I was gay. I didn't think that I was that obvious, but they saved my life by saying that it didn't matter and started talking about the hot guys from Glee and True blood. I nearly scream when Melia said Supernatural and said that Dean and Sam was some of the hottest guys that ever lived on out planet. The whole lunch break was about hot guys, talk about "YES thank you God!" Best fucking lunch break ever!<p>

It was all good, close to perfect, until gym started. The only good thing was that Paul was in that class and some of his friends were too. Not that I ever had spoken to them or him for that matter, when they were together it was like they were in their own little bubble, their own world. How many times had I not wished that it was me that also was a part of that? So many times that I couldn't even count it, but then again not many of my wishes came true.

In the changing room, just before the class started, I made sure that I was quick and didn't look up the entire time. Not even when I heard Paul come in, his laughter was loud and infectious when he kicked one of his friends was. I thought that someone was looking at me sometimes, but every time I looked up there was no one looking. Just my imagination, right?

The gym class was horrible, because when I took my clothes off everyone started talking about me, saying that the little fag finally had been beaten. I really tried to keep in my tears, believe me, but it was so hard. I hurt so much that I could barely think when I was pulled out of my thoughts by an angry voice.

"Fucking idiots! Shut the fuck up! Would'ya? Fucking pissing me off listening to a bunch of sissies!" Paul's voice was so loud that nearly the walls shoke from its force, he stood with his legs a shoulder width apart with his fist clenching and unclenching at his sides. A trembling ran through his body, making him seem like there was a blur around him. A tall boy, at least 6, 6, he was a little taller than Paul, but not by much. He put a hand on Paul's shoulder trying to get him to relax, but he forced it off his shoulder and advanced at my tormentors. Suddenly one of them, that was trying to get away, bumped into me. It was not that hard a bump, but my body was still sore from the attack and hurried away and slammed into a locker. The noise it made got everyone to look at me and I tried my best to seem smaller than I was, but their eyes were still locked at my frail form. Paul was also watching now and I started shaking from fear. I didn't want him to look at me, not when I was so broken, so shattered.

But my eyes were forced to look into his and everything seemed to disappear. He was the only thing that mattered, because what I saw in about 2 seconds was lust, anger and something else. Something that was so well hidden in the back and even if I had a lifetime I couldn't see it. He relaxed his stance when he saw me and even my tormentors were relaxed. I was the only one that wasn't.

Under his breath a small, but forceful; "get out" came. Suddenly there was movement everywhere; all of them were gone in a second.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you?" The last statement was more of a question and I shoke my head to answer "no". He came slowly towards me, like he was scared that he had actually scared me. I still stood huddled up in my corner, my shirt still clenched in my hands. Paul ran a hand up my arm, only the tips touching my skin, but my body was suddenly aflame. His hands were so warm, so unbelievable hot. I gasped quietly, when his hands reached my face. He forced me to look into his eyes; he was so close that if I just moved a little bit my lips would touch his.

His hands on my cheeks were suddenly forcing me forward and my lips touched his. I whimpered and put my hands on his sides and melted into his arms. Paul's muscles moved under my fingertips, trembling with each shuddering breath. He kissed me gentle, but insistent showing just who was in charge. His kiss turned opened mouthed, then harder and more passionate. His tongue flicked against my lips and a shock ran though my body and I shuddered and parted my lips to let him in. Our tongues intertwined his pushing and dominating mine. His hands came around my back to my ass pressing our lower parts together, making me moan and whine while he kissed me even harder. One of his hands moved my hair, messing it up and pressing his face firmer to mine.

Suddenly the heat from his body was gone and I whimpered from the loss. He looked kinda scared and embarrassed when our teacher came through the door and toke one look at us and made a disgusted face.

"Get dressed and get out the on field! Now!"

We hurried us and not even once, in the entire class, did Paul look at me, not even once.

WHAT THE HELL HAD JUST HAPPENED!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**Okaii so this chapter didn't want to stop so I wanted to divide it into two whole long chapters, and I know that one person is gonna hate me now, but just know that I am working fulltime on the other chapter now. **

**Also I going in to a little rough time right now with exams and such crap -.- seriously I hope I am gonna survive! -.- Pray for me people! **

**If there are any mistakes tell me and I will correct it ;) and also tell what you find good and not so good, whatever to help me get it better :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 <strong>

**Paul's P.O.V **

God I hated him to be all alone with that woman, he didn't deserve any of that. After that night, everything seemed pointless because I didn't see his face, which was weird since I hadn't even talked to him. I did though watch him every night, just keeping an eye on him for safety purposes only of course. I even had I place to be when I came at exactly 12 at night, when the lights in his room would turn off and the only lights would be from his mom that was still up. See would sit on the front porch like she was waiting on something and then maybe 15 min after I had showed up, she would go inside. She was a lot smarter than I first thought, because she knew.

One day when I had laid me on my spot, she came out. Sitting like she usually did, but this time she walked all the way out so that she was about 4 or 5 feet away from me. I was alarmed that she would see me, but I was utterly choked when she started talking.

"I know that you are out there, I'm not blind! Jeesh! Thinking that I can't see a wolf the size of a freaking horse, dumbass!"

She grinned while she said is but I was still so close to pissing on the ground, she knew that I was there. What if she had something against me? And how did she know that I wasn't dangerous to her? It wasn't every day that you would meet a wolf that size, and she just stood there proud with her head held high. Her golden hair, which had the same color as my baby's, flowed around her in the wind. Her small frail body was packed with clothes, there was nothing that could protect her if I decided to attack her, but she still just stood there. "I just want to say that I appreciate that you are looking after my son, that you are keeping him safe. I know that I have been the worst mother in the history of bad mothers, but I'm trying to do well." Small tears began to drip down her cheeks; she quickly stopped them with her hands and sniffed.

"I'm so sorry for all I did to him, he didn't do anything wrong. I was the mess, the big fiasco, a bitch!" She started to cry harder, her hands covered her mouth while she wailed and cried. I slowly stood up and walked out to her. She didn't flinch one bit when I put my head on her shoulder, comforting her. She surprised me when she through her hand round my neck, and squeezed her small body into my huge furry one.

She pulled back so she was in front of me again and in a small frail voice she said; "Thank you Paul" She smiled so sweetly and first after 5 seconds sank her words into my brain. She knew my name, she knew who I was.

What the! How the hell did she know who I was! And besides that why wasn't see scared of me? Normal human beings would put their tails between their legs and run for it. She didn't.

While those thoughts were running through my head, she was already standing at the front porch and saying under her breath; "keep looking after Aaron for me, would'ya?" I made a small woof and nodded. She smiled and then went inside and turned off all the lights in the house.

I had to talk to Sam about her; she knew much more that she should. And how the hell did she know about us wolves.

I was woken by the sun shining through the trees, leaving a thin sun trail just over my eyes and nose. I snorted and stood up, and started sniffing around the house, to see if there had been anyone there while I slept. Of course the whole house was clear and not even a fox had been close, too scared to piss of the big scary wolf.

At some point during the night I had fallen asleep, the nights were I had been watching every single little movement didn't do anything good for my sleep. But I had to look after him; I was still scared shitless that the men would come back and take him away from me, that I would be away and couldn't save him, that I would find him broken and dead.

The nightmares that sometimes came when I had fallen asleep, was so bloody and terrifying that when I had woken up in cold sweat that poured through my fur, I always ran rapidly to his window and listened to his heartbeat. When his heartbeat reached my ears everything was perfect again, except I wasn't near him in that meaning that I could touch him.

God, I missed his small delicate form and light skin, so contrasting to my own dark scared skin. I missed his soft skin that had an almost flower fragrance to it. So sweet and mouthwatering, I just wanted to sink my fangs into his skin and leave my mark there and then everyone could see that I was mine. Nobody dared to touch what was mine, because they knew I could beat their asses and would have no regret about. I lived by one rule; don't fuck with what was mine. If someone as much as touched my car, they would expect a beating of a lifetime. But the man that attacked my baby was lucky. God, I still wished that I killed him, because there was someone wrong with him. That thing he had on his face reminded me of something I had seen somewhere on the news. Something was seriously wrong with him, those guns they had was something you only saw in action movies with Bruce Willis or something like that. If I didn't know that I could fight and win over them, then I wouldn't even had come anywhere near them and that was something that never happened.

While I thought about them I suddenly heard a low crunching sound behind me, a low breathing crept slowly towards me. Something big was behind me, ready to attack, but before it had taking another breath, I had turned around and pinned the thing to the ground.

"_Seth! God dammit! You don't sneak up behind a wolf!" _

The only thing that stupid pup did was make a weird sound in the back of his throat that indicated that he laughed. Bad idea to be laughing whiles you are under an irritated wolf, but before I could snap at him I thought about what me and Jake had talked about. It would kill him and me for that matter is anything happened to Seth. I would get my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

I quickly backed away and sat back down and just looked at him, waiting to hear why he was at Aaron's house.

"_Yo Paul! Sup'"_

His face was spilt in a giant grin, I huffed at the weird language, but didn't say anything.

"_Ya know, Sam wants you to come home. Emily made breakfast for all of us, and we have to be back at school tomorrow. Ya know how Sam is going to be if we don't go. I think he'll skin us, and use our fur as blankets or maybe something like a carpet. I wanna be a blanket, if I had to choose!"_ He made a pouty face. _"I don't wanna be a carpet" _

"_Okay okay! God Seth breath, no one can follow you when you talk so fast."_ I grinned at him and a big smiled formed on his face. I could see now why Jake had imprinted on him; he had one of the most genuine smiles I had ever seen. You know, that kind where you would smile even though you were sad. He had nothing on my baby though.

"_Oh and keep to the subject, okay pup?" _I could never be mean or anything to Seth, he was like a little brother.

"_Don't call me pup!" _He growled, but when he did it it sounded more like a cat-like purr, than a wolf growl.

"_Yeah, yeah! Whatever". _

I couldn't for the love of god stop laughing at him; he was so damn cute when he wrinkled his nose like that. Shit, I was turning gay. Funny that imprinting could be like that, it was kinda weird. Thank god I was good at keeping my thoughts to myself, or I would be in a hell of trouble. Jake would kill me with no remorse.

"_Should we get going, pup?" _

He growled again at the word, but then just turned around and trotted to Sam's house.

"You're a dick"

A small clear fact that I couldn't deny.

The smell of bacon, bread and freshly baked muffins, came drifting out of the window. My mouth watered and slobber dripped from my tongue. Seth laughed at me before changing to human. I quickly looked away and changed too. Just on the steps to the house were there a couple a cut-offs, clean and ready to wear. I loved when Emily just knew what to do to help us, even if it only was little thing like putting out clothes to when we changed.

There were shouting and yelling inside the house. Me and Seth looked at each other then rolled our eyes, those sounds only meant one thing.

Jared had more food than he should have taken and Jake, Sam and Quil wanted to kill him for it.

When we came inside, they all practically stood on the table screaming at each other like a couple of hormone filled teens.

"Shit you fuckers, sit down! I want to eat!" I screamed even though I properly shouldn't since Sam was glaring at me.

"Shut up Paul, you idiot!" Sam growled at me and I ducked my head in submission. Damn alpha. I scowled at Sam and said nothing until Emily came with plates full of food.

"Here you go sweetheart, dig in and enjoy. I saved you some from those animals over there!" She made a little movement with her head towards the others who were still yelling.

"Thanks, Em. Looks great like always and smells even better" I smiled at her and dug into the food.

I loved Emily like a mother, because she treated us like her sons. Sometimes she would even say that we were her boys. The reason why I loved her like I did was because my own mother left me when I was only 5. I didn't remember very much about her so it didn't really matter that much, but still not having a loving parent could take a toll on even the strongest child. My father wasn't much better because when I turned 16 he just left and didn't come back. I was left alone, but I was used to that because he would always be drunk and only come near me when I had to get more beer from the store. He knew I couldn't buy, but that didn't hold him from beating me when I came home with nothing. I was fucking glad when he left. At that time I was too small to fight back, now I know that if he would ever come back again I he wouldn't just walk away.

He would be in an ambulance.

So now I lived all alone in a big house which I didn't even had to pay for because the house was something my father build when my mother was pregnant with me.

"Hey are you all ready to school?" Sam said, while looking at us. Emily was standing by his side as usual, with a hand on his shoulder.

I shoke my head and said; "No I wanna go home first to take a bath. I fucking stink!"

Everybody laughed and made gagging noises like the smell was so strong that is made them sick.

"Good idea, we don't want your imprint to get sick when he smells you!" Quil laughed loudly at his own stupid joke, but he didn't laugh when I punched him so hard that blood dripped from his nose.

"Shut up you fucking moron!" The rage rose in me and I couldn't control it. I started growling like a mad man, trying the let the rage out through noise.

"Paul, pull yourself together! You can't get close to Aaron if you act like that, you could hurt him!" All the rage just disappeared like air from a car tire. Jake stood right in front of me, putting his hand on my shoulder and everything just calmed.

"Shit Quil, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just don't do it again. But seriously, I'm gonna lose my nose if you are going to keep that up"

It was so typical Quil to make a joke out of it. That must have been the 50 time I had hit him, maybe more. Other people would have hit back, but he didn't. He was so calm and collected´. Everything I wasn't.

"Come on Paul, it is okay, it'll heal in no time. I can't stand it if you keep giving me that face". Quil had put his hands on my shoulder and just looked me straight in the eyes. The nose was already healed and he smiled ever so gently.

"Sorry man, I won't do it again"

"Ooh shut up dude, you know you are gonna do it again and again and again… Auh! Shit that hurt, Jake goddammit!"

Jake had thrown a good punch from the side and laughed big and loud when his fist had connected with Quil's shoulder. Everybody started laughing and all cleared again.

Damn I loved it when everything was picture perfect; the only thing that could have got it better was if Aaron stood right beside me, laughing with me and my family.


	10. Chapter 10 Should I?

Okaii, i dont know if i should continue with this story... hmm there are not many reviews, soo that must mean that it isn't a very good story... Soooo yeah tell me if i should continue, because it is a waste of time if nobody likes it :/


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**AN:**

**Okaii you guys! Love you all! Loved the review I received from the fake chapter : D God, I screamed like a little girl in a candy store! :D Sooo because I love you all so much I have writing a little goody for you, if ya know what I mean ;) "Raises eyebrow". Be kind though, because this is my first REAL lemon! : P  
>Enjoy my little chapter and tell me what you thought about it ;) and that was a demand not a question ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Paul`s P.O.V:<strong>

Right after breakfast I went home and took the long awaited shower. Shit, a hot shower was the best thing in the entire world, if only Aaron had been with me. Right now he was properly at home getting ready for school.

I could picture his small form walking slowly from his bed, while his tousled hair was standing all over the place.

I could picture his mouth turning into a small adorable "o" while yawning loudly.

Then the picture of him standing under his shower got into my head

Standing under the spray with the warm water hitting my back was so relaxing that my mind just drifted off on its own. I could suddenly feel soft warm lips against my own, igniting a fire that I never had experienced before. A pliable tongue traced my lower lip and I opened my mouth to the organ and moaned as soon as I tasted it. A weak silk-like body pressed itself to me. Bending to fit my form and at the same time touching my own cock that now quickly filled with blood.

A small hand with elegant fingers circled my cock, stroking it till it was almost purple. I trust my hips forward, gasping at the sensation that spread through my entire body. The other hand, which wasn't occupied with my flesh, floated slowly up. The hands wandered over my abdomen and slowly over my chest, exploring the plains of the muscles that were twitching under the touch.

I opened my eyes when the hands reached and cradled my jaw. My eyes quickly found blues orbs gazing into mine, they were filled with love and adoration. The blonde hair was dripping with water and the lips were red and swollen from the kisses. They looked just like cherries, fresh and so fucking delicious.

I suddenly moved into action. I forced my tongue into his mouth, he tried fighting me for dominance, but it was a clear losing battle. I smashed him against the shower wall; he gasped from the impact, but moaned with delight when I lifted him up so his legs were wrapped around my hips.

Our tongues danced together in his mouth; I growled from the taste of his sweet breath washing over my face. His legs forced me to come closer to him and forcing my cock to slide up between his cheeks, making my balls pull close to my body. The only sounds in my bathroom was the sound of two moaning and panting men, slick flesh gliding up and down each other and my deep animalistic growl when I came. I tried to catch my breath, panting hard to get enough air into my lungs. His body was still pressed to mine, still kissing my shoulders and whatever he could reach which wasn't much.

Then suddenly the vision was gone and I stood yet again all alone with my spent cock hanging between my legs.

The feeling of guilt came washing over me like a tidal wave, blocking the good feeling I had afterwards. I felt guilty for putting my sweet babe in that sort of place, corrupting him with my filthy mind. He shouldn't even have me; he should be with someone who wasn't violent or destructive. He shouldn't be with a broken man. Damn imprint thing.

The doorbell rang and cut into my line of thoughts, before I was really down in the basement.

Clearing my head with a cold shower, I came out ready to face the two chattering girls standing on my porch. Seriously, I loved them to death, they were the only girls who really mattered to me, but they could really talk an ear off.

"Melia! Mai! Shut up for a second!"

Before I could even react, a small hand had slapped me.

"Paul Lahote! Be nice or I'll cut your balls off!"

Melia stood with her hands on her hips looking fucking intimidating, even though she wasn't. You could say that Emily was my mother at Sam's house, while Melia was my mother all the other places. A feisty little one.

"Sorry little one, come give me a hug… Pretty please?" I pouted, because I knew she couldn't hold it for long.

"You fucking douche" But she smiled and laughed while stretching her arms so she could give me my hug.

"Ready for school?" Mai stood behind her, ready for her hug. I nodded when I had given it to her. Mai was a lot taller than Melia and a much softer around the edges.

"Hey girls I have something to ask of you"

They didn't ask any questions, just sat down and ready to listen. Aaaaah one of the reasons why I loved them.

I explained everything to them, of course they knew about the wolf thing, because they were special and they saw me when I changed. They were with me, under the whole thing. Never running away or anything, they just stood by the side line waiting for me to calm enough down so I wouldn't hurt them and I would never hurt them. But I had to keep away from them a couple of weeks afterwards, because even though I loved them I had my temper and I couldn't risk them.

"I just learned about something."

"Shit you can't be serious! Paul has actually learned something; fuck me sideways, I don't believe it!" Melia laughed, Mai smacked her in the back of the head.

"Melia, shut up, until Paul is finished" Mai gave her the "death" glare, ya know when someone does something you don't like and you want them to just shut up? Well Mai was the best at that.

She mumbled under her breath, but kept quiet.

"Thanks Mai. Well Sam told us about something called imprinting; it's when the universe or whatever chose the "one" for you. The perfect mate. We don't decide at all, we don't have anything to say in that kind of matter apparently and I kinda imprinted a week ago"

I looked at my hands; they were white from gripping each other so hard. I was nervous and I didn't even know why. Maybe I was scared that they wouldn't be my friends anymore, because I was gay.

"So who is it?" They said it together like one human being.

"You see, that's the thing. I kinda imprinted on a boy." I waited for them to explode, but I wasn't ready when both Mai and Melia just froze. Like really froze, they didn't even twitch or anything.

"Girls? Hmmm sorry"

Suddenly a loud shriek vibrated through my entire house. I slammed my hands over my ears trying to keep the sound out and tried to scream over the noise.

"Goddammit Melia! Shut up!"

She laughed loud, clutching her stomach while tears were running down her face.

Then suddenly two forgiving set of arms were around me, hugging me to warm soft chests and small sounds came from above me. They were lulling me into a calm and safe place where I could say whatever I what to, without me getting hurt. We talked a little about it, until we couldn't stay at my house because I had to go see Aaron before school.

"Paul, ya know, we could protect Aaron while we are in school. Be friends with him" Mai smiled gently and at that moment I couldn't love her more.

"Yeah, I would love that." I hugged them both, telling them I loved them and then went to his house.

I would consider myself a "ready" person, you know, someone who is always ready for whatever my come, but I wasn't ready when Aaron saw me. He saw me in my wolf form, but he wasn't scared at all. He didn't run. He didn't hide.

The look of wonder and fascination washed over his beautiful face, getting his eyes to look even bigger. When I came closer to him he still didn't seem scared, so I just walked closer and closer till I stood just over him. I lowered my head looking him in the eyes and he raised his hand to meet my forehead and sparks began to fly between us. His semi cold hand was touching my burning flesh and it was one of the best things I had ever experienced. Everything was lost in his touch, everything faded and only left behind the soft strokes from his hand.

Then the sound of someone doing the dishes forced me out of my dream world, I was a little annoyed but then I saw his mom. Even though I had talked to her and I actually liked her, something just clicked inside my head. I wanted to tear her head off, rip her apart. Let her feel exactly the same as her son, her only son. There were still markings after where the man had gripped him so hard and no matter what I would always see those marks. I lowered my head in a fighting stance, ready to strike, but he screamed at me, taking me out of my haze. He didn't want me to hurt her. Why shouldn't I let her feel the same has he had; that night he was so close to dyeing and she didn't give a shit.

"It's okay; she is not going to do anything to me. I promise, if she does I know who to call, right"

I couldn't help but smile. He trusted me enough to ask for help if needed, something most people wouldn't do. Then he unexpectedly started laughing, just a little giggle at first kinda like a little girl. Then it changed to a full laughing fit. I shoke my head; that boy was crazy. He was cute though, with a red flushed face and a big smile that was going all the way to his eyes. I gently licked his cheek, shoving in wolf form affection and he got even redder. God, he was cute. He even touched the spot where I had licked him, his eyes became glazed and it looked almost like Aaron was in his own dream world. A place I would love to be.

The sound of the bus came rushing to my ears and some minutes' later Aaron heard it too.

"Shit"  
>Unexpectedly he kissed my forehead, I became almost giddy and I wanted to howl in pleasure when his soft lips touched me. I wished I had been in my human form, because I wanted so bad to feel him against my body. Without fur between us or anything else, just the two of us.<p>

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm going to miss my bus if I don't go now okay?"

He looked frantic and lost for words, like he didn't want to go and I didn't want him to. A small pitiful whine came from my throat; I sounded like a little lost puppy. Thank God, the other wolves didn't hear it.

When he had turned around, I ran away.

He had taken my wolf form great, but I didn't wanna push him too far and maybe something horrible could happen. I could lose my temper and harm him, maybe even kill him and I knew that if that ever happened I would die too. Just being away from him, created a dull pain that intensified the longer I was away from him. I hurt, like a kinda fire thing had been embedded in my heart and tried to wiggle around and at the same time a line stronger than the strongest metal tried to pull me towards him. It was weird at first, but I always just ran back so that the pull would vanish. I always felt so calm when I just saw him, but I still had the urge to go and touch ham. I wanted to feel him so bad.

I had turned to my human while I had thought about it all. What should I do when I saw him in school? How could I protect him? I could I stop myself from killing his tormenters? Wow that sounded crazy, but hey I was a crazy fucker so what.

If anyone as much as dared to touch what was mine, I would fuck them up.

When I had reached school, Jacob and Seth stood waiting for me. They both stood talking to each other and I just thought that it was weird that no one could see that Jake had imprinted in Seth, because you could see everything in Jake's eyes. They were like a mirror straight to his soul. I grinned and shook my head, it was going to come out sooner or later and I hoped sooner.

We didn't talk when I reached them; we just walked side by side to the first class.

I had music running through my head and maybe I was a little bizarre, but I loved country music. I had Jake Owens "Barefoot blues jean night", nothing could compare to a good country song, because I had always thought that they had their own story in them. Most of the male singers had deep full voices that could drown out whatever other sounds there were which was perfect when you wanted to forget things.

When the music stopped I turned to talk to Jake when I saw Mai, Melia and Aaron walking to class. They were talking and laughing. His bullies around him didn't dare to say anything because they knew that the pack protected the girls. I grinned like the Cheshire cat, wide and happy.

"You talk to the girls" Jake stated rather than asked and I just nodded.

"Great idea! He needs friends and just look at those idiots watching at him, but at the same time not daring to do anything! Those girls are gonna protect him, when you can't" I felt a piercing pain go through my chest when Seth had said that. I couldn't be with him while we were in school, I couldn't be there for him and I couldn't even talk to him. Why? Because I was a coward, I didn't what the school too see what I really was just yet.

The rest of the day went like normally. It was boring as hell, the classes were the same, but in the lunch break I saw Aaron again with the girls again. They were laughing and talking ´bout some men from some TV show, which Aaron clearly liked. It was some kinda fantasy show, with vampires and werewolves. If they only knew, that all of that stuff was real. I was more an Auction Kings kinda guy or that program with the men that would buy lockers and then find treasure in them. I loved that fucking program, the men was aggressive and funny at the same time. Hearing him laugh though was the best thing ever. I had never, in the time period I had watched over him, heard him really laugh. A genuine laugh which made my heart beat faster and almost made it gallop out from my ribcage.

I think I sat plastered with a stupid smile on my face the rest of the lunch break.

We sat talking about nothing and everything, I just kept looking at Aaron and sometimes I would look at Jake and just say to myself that he was properly the biggest moron I had ever met. Seth was looking at him like Jake was his sun, his everything. Almost like when I looked at Aaron or when Sam looked at Emily. I laughed a little when I thought that it was the same way Jake looked at Seth. They looked funny at me, but didn't dare ask anything.

I huffed and just thought that I had to survive the last periods, with gym as the finale class. I actually loved gym class, lots and lots of women watching my every move. This time though I had only one person in mind and that person didn't have tits. That person had eyes that could look straight to your soul and see everything that was hidden. Suddenly I realized that I had to watch him get changed; see his naked from with the marks still clear on his body. I just knew I had to try my best not to do anything.

"Hey Paul! Ready for gym class?" Jake came running up to me after I had exited the bathroom, taking care of stuff.

"Yeah just a little scared that I am going to do anything to Aaron, ya know hurt him" I looked at him, watching his face. I only saw understanding, because even though Seth was a wolf Jake was still a lot bigger and a lot stronger. He was just as scared as I was for hurting our imprints.

We were close the sweat smelling changing room, ready to go in.

"Hey if we do anything to our imprints, then we help each other kick each other's asses! Deal?" I laughed loudly and kicked Jakes shin, just for fun of course. Embry, Quil and Jared had joined us and laughed when they saw Jakes face, when I kicked him. Not that it hurt or anything, but nobody dared to do anything to Jake, but hey when you are his match than whatever, right?

While changing, I watched Aaron getting undressed and saw every scratch and spots on his frame. It got the anger to pulsate though my body to watch them. Sometimes I was so close to getting caught at staring at him, every time he turned around.

Suddenly my attention was transfixed on Aaron and the jocks laughing and calling him all sorts of names. The anger started rolling through my body, stronger this time more like tidal waves crashing to shore. I couldn't for the love of god stop my voice when the word "fag" came out of Mick's disgusting mouth.

"Fucking idiots! Shut the fuck up! Would'ya? Fucking pissing me off listening to a bunch of sissies!"

I couldn't stop. I couldn't hold my wolf back. Everything seemed to blur and the only thing in my mind was to hurts those who hurt him. Nobody should dare to hurt him. Fucking low lives. I wanted to end them, take their lives from them. I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder and soothing words in my ears, but I didn't want to listen to it. Fuck it! I wanted their heads on a silver platter. Suddenly one of them scrabbled back, backing straight into Aaron's small frail body. A small whimper exited his mouth, getting me to look straight at him. His small form was pressed as close as it could get into the locker, trying its best to look at small as it could.

My eyes found his and I couldn't conceal my feelings, I knew he saw them. He didn't move an inch, when I told them all to get out. I didn't care if they were dressed or not, I wanted them out! When they were finally out, I could relax properly. He still looked totally frightened and I was so scared that it was me he was terrified of.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you?"

Aaron's gigantic eyes were transfixed at me, shaking his head "no" I breathed out. Glad.

My legs started moving without my consent, moving towards him. He didn't move a muscle. His shirt was clutched in his hands, keeping it to his frail chest. I wanted him to relax, if he wasn't scared o me then why did he look like that?

I slowly traveled my fingertips over his milky white arms, trying to get some warmth into his frame. My hands didn't stop at his shoulders, but traveled up to his beautiful face. A little gasp came out and I knew then that I affected him just as much as he affected me. At this point I had both of my hands around his jawbone, feeling the delicate bones under my fingers. His eyes fluttered close, his ragged breathing was drifting over my face and calming me, but at the same time igniting me. I couldn't stop and I didn't even try. I wanted those soft lips, just like in the dream. They were soft and pliable under my hard ones. His shirt fell to the ground, but I didn't care. I could only feel his short nails digging into my shoulders, pressing me forward; closer to him.

The fell of him against me, was the best thing ever. Nothing could compare to the feeling of finally having him close to me. I wanted him closer, so close that you couldn't see when I started and he ended. I could feel every nook and granny of him, every vein and every breath. Everything.

Suddenly all was over when I heard footsteps coming from outside the door. I knew it was coach that was coming. I stopped right there and watched how Aaron face consorted in annoyance, but then realized who was coming and looked down in the ground.

The look coach gave us, got me to feel the rage coming again, but I didn't want Aaron to see anything so I hurried out. The rest of the class I did my best not to look at him, because if I did the boner I had willed away would come again like a train. I could feel his confusion, but I couldn't do anything to stop his face from consorting in pain.

I never wanted to see that face again. Fuck it all!; I thought, if they were to found out I was gay, then what-fucking-ever! I didn't care. I wanted him! I wanted everything!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: Heey people, folks, amigos and other weirdo words! :D **

**I had the most amazing things happen to me**

**A totally passed my math exam! :D I didn't fucking fail! Juhuuu!**

**I've got myself an idea thingy which totally helped me with this chapter and I hope that the wonderful girl is gonna continue to help me through till the end! We'll call her my lucky faery! ;)**

**Vampaddiction! Thank you soooo much! Love you sweetheart :* 3**

**Enjoy this fine chapter and tell me what you think about it! :D**

**P.S sorry it took sooo frigging long but writers block, school start and summer vacation came in the way. **

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron's P.O.V<strong>

It had been a week since the kiss and Paul hadn't come any closer to me. I could feel him though, all the time I could feel his eyes on me. It was weird because all I wanted was for him to come to me and explain what the hell happened in the gym. It was all I could think about, I thought about his body against mine, his breath in my mouth and how his warmth would evolve me in a cocoon of my own personal haven.

It was heaven, pure and simple, just being in Paul's arms, even though it was only a couple of minutes. The strong arms surrounding me meant everything to me, the feeling of being safe and sound was something new to me, but just standing there with my back against the locker and his fingertips touching my face had me feeling safe. Shit, had to shake that off, if I continued down that line of thoughts I would have the most embarrassing breakfast ever.

Melia and Mai came to get me like they had done the last week. I had really tried to get information out of them, trying to get to know who it was that wanted to protect me, but they said nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like getting Nat not to say something perverted, which was IMPOSSIBLE!

Natasha was one of Melia's close friends. A girl with pale white skin, blue eyes and blond hair and really really perverted mind. She was cute though, because no matter what she could always make me laugh. We four had become a group, all the bullying had stopped after I had started walking with them. They were my best friends, but I was scared that they were only with me because they had to and I was too afraid to ask them if that was the case. But at that moment something was more important.

"Mom?"

Mom stood with her back against me, doing the dishes in the clean and neat kitchen. She turned around and faced me, with a soft smile on her lips. She was so content now, like everything was like it should be. She had changed so much in just 2 weeks, but I was still scared that she would turn back into that monster she had been for so long.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Have you….. hmm I mean did you see… yeah okay Have you ever seen that giant wolf that is sometimes standing under the trees?" I gulped, I sounded completely crazy. I had seen him though, just watching out for any kind of danger. I thought that he hadn't seen me yet, but I was not sure. He had been there every day since my attack, but I hadn't been in contact with him since the day I first went to school. I could only just see his fur shimmering in the moonlight, just before I closed the curtains to my room that was towards the forest.

"Yeah, that wolf can't hide worth a damn!" She laughed big and loudly, so it toke me some time to understand what she had just said.

She knew him. How the hell could she know that there was a giant wolf the size of a horse out in the forest and not even tell me. Of course the size said it all, but still.

"I can't tell you more than that, okay sweetie? I know it's hard to understand right now, but it is all gonna make sense later" Then Mom just smiled and dripped more syrup on my pancakes.

Okay, so she didn't want to talk about it. I really hoped that at some point all this mess would make sense, because it was really giving me a headache.

"Yooooooooo homies! Are you READYYYYYYYYYY!?"

"God dammit Melia, it's too damn early in the morning for that shit!" Nat yelled at her, before breaking into the biggest grin ever and smacking Melia in the back of the head.

"Awww shit that wasn't nice! Why do you always have to hit me? You could just say that I had to shut my mouth!" Melia made a pouting face, where she stuck the bottom of her lip out and tried to look like a lost puppy. The problem was she couldn't for the love of god pull that face, it didn't work at all. Like seriously she had the most sensual body I had ever seen, big curves and all. She was not cute.

"because even if we did tell you to shut up, it wouldn't work at all" They all looked at me now, first now noticing me in the room, in MY kitchen even.

"Aww you don't mean that! I listen… I think?" She made a thoughtful face, before everyone began to laugh. Even my mom held her wet hands to her mouth trying, but failing at stifling her laughter.

I was so happy sitting there with my 3 best friends and my mom all laughing. We were all carefree and happy; nothing could ruin this for me. That was until the postman came.

"Hello Aaron. Good to see you again. I hope you are well?" Peter was an older man, but the sweetest one I knew. He had crow's feet and small worry lines above his black and white peppered brows.

"Yes Peter. I am perfectly fine, everything is perfect" I smiled big and bright, showing my happiness in my face. They girls were laughing and gossiping behind us, back in the house. A house that was usually totally quiet and dead.

"That's good, son. Ya'll behaving in there; there is a lot of racket?"

"yeah, just some friends and my mom talking"

We talked a little more and then he gave me what he came for, the letters. I toke them and said goodbye to Peter and walked back inside. I was sorting through them when I came to one with some sort of inscription I couldn't read, but I didn't think much about it before I just opened it and read it.

"The Dog want's his money or we are going to take your boy. He would make a fine addition to our stock. Further notice will come."

The world was spinning out of control; everything became blurry and black in the edges. I could feel something tucking at the letter, but my fingers was locked into place. There were sounds, but I couldn't hear them. Just fear, there was only fear. Utterly clear and pure fear cut through me like a knife, penetrating my very core. Gentle hot fingers touched my face softly, someone was trying to get me to react, but I just couldn't. Then everything went black.

Melia's P. O. V

"I am perfectly smart and all that shit! Would ya mind not calling me stupid all the frigging time!?"

I whined, I knew that perfectly, but whatever that was what made me funny.

"Melia stop it! Even if you were/are a little bit slow and all, we'll still love you. "

I made a low animalistic sound in the back of my throat and hit Nat quickly on the shoulder. She made a small scream, but laughed heartily afterwards. We all laughed and talked some more. Those people I was with, they meant the world to me. They were as close to me as my mom and dad, they were my family, no doubt about that. Aaron had come to mean a lot to me, he was like a little brother I just had to protect. The cutest was that he had something feminine going on, which worked totally for him. Those high cheekbones and those soft eyes, he was the cutest thing EVER.

We were all totally lost in the conversation, that we didn't see that Aaron had come back, after fetching the mail.

I looked over at him, because he was usually just as talkative as the rest of us, but he didn't say a thing. I saw the letter that was in his hands; it was crumpled and was made of some weird kind of paper. On the back there was some weird letters, which looked a lot like Greek or maybe Russian. Then it struck me. Paul had told me everything about the attack, how the men looked like so that we could keep watch after them if they would come back. The word on the back was the same as the word that one of those men had tattooed on his cheek. I was at his side in matter of seconds, his eyes were locked on something, but he didn't see thing. The typically bright and clear eyes were fogged and dark grey; his face had a creepy grey white kinda color to it.

"What's wrong with him?" Mai was scared and started running her hands up and down his cheeks, trying to get a reaction out of him, but he didn't respond.

"Aaron sweetheart, what's wrong? Did something happen to Peter or what?" Irina, his mother, tried too, but nothing happened. Then he suddenly just collapsed. Like a marionette doll with no strings. Natasha did catch him before he hit the ground, hurting himself.

Irina toke the letter from him and began to read. He pale face became even paler and her breathing became ragged.

"Irina? What's happened? What does it say?" She looked me straight in the eyes and she was gone a few seconds, but then her face became red with anger.

"Get Paul!" Her voice was low, but I heard her clearly. She knew it all, I didn't know why, but she did.

"Going!" They had put Aaron on the floor and he was really scaring me, I knew that only Paul could help him at that point.

I ran out the door after a last look at Aaron. I knew that Paul wouldn't be far away from him and just shouted loud and clear, my voice could be downright mean when it wanted to be and I wanted it to be heard. A rustling came through the trees and Paul came crashing through the trees and bushes. His clothes were a mess and his eyes were wild and kind of scary. He knew something was wrong.

"Where is he?" He didn't need to ask who he meant, the only thing on all of our minds right at the moment was Aaron.

"Inside. He is on the floor, Aaron just collapsed after he read a letter. We think that it is from "him"."

Paul quickly ran inside and helped Aaron. In the first time ever, I prayed that there wouldn't happen anything to Aaron, because it was a fact that everyone in that room loved him more than anything.

Aaron's P. O. V

I felt weightless and safe at the same time which was odd. Something hot was beside me, keeping me in place. My cheek rested on something warm and hard, which slowly lifted at a familiar rhythm. A heartbeat was just below my ear and I could hear the soothing rhythm, it was calming me. A dull ache came from my head, stating mental abuse and fear.

Fear?

There was a letter, a horrible letter.

An "sssh" came from above me, doing its best to calm me, but I got more and more scared. I trashed about, trying to escape the hold, but couldn't. Then unexpectedly a pair of warm lips attached themselves to mine, begging me to think about something else.

It helped.

All I could think about was those wonderful lips, which I knew.  
>God! I knew them. They were as demanding as I remembered and had dreamed about.<p>

Furnace warm hands caressed my cheeks, rubbing away the tears that had forced themselves out from under my eyelids.

Small butterfly soft kisses traveled around my face, over my eyelids, over my forehead and down my neck. A hot breath fanned over my sensitive skin, making my body tingle. My breath became labored and shivers ran up and down my spine.

I was afraid to open my eyes, because what if it was a dream that Paul was lying beside me and comforting me. What if the gentle embrace was something my crazy mind had made up? I screwed my eyes shut afraid that I would accidently open them, my hand wandered over the plains of muscles and traveled over the butt I always wanted to feel.

The arms held me closer and I just drifted off, back into the darkness and the loneliness.

When I woke up hours later there was a body impression on the bed beside me, but it was cold and I wasn't sure who it was that had soothed me. It could have been Mai or one of the other girls. Didn't know and kind of didn't care. There was some clattering down in the kitchen, my mom was properly standing doing something weird like usual.

The light outside was at its fullest, or rather whatever light that came through the thick clouds, so if was properly around midday. Everything felt so empty, like there was nothing that mattered. I rose from the bed on unsteady feet and saw what I had on; a giant black t-shirt which reached all the way down to my knees and just my own underwear. It was not my t-shirt, not at all, it was way too big. I pulled some plain jeans on and enjoyed the feel of the big soft shirt that hung from my shoulders and it gave me the feeling that I was protected.

The deep sound of a male voice rushed up from the kitchen, the guitars from the music made me sway from side to side. My mom stood singed along and I couldn't help myself, she looked so cute standing there in her oversized shirt and singing with a loud false voice, swaying form side to side. She looked better and better each day that passed, her face was full of happiness and she didn't have the look of hatred and self-louting anymore. It was all gone.

"Hey honey! Are you feeling better? That was a bad fall you did there" She had turned around with a soft smile playing on her lips, making them seem full and red. Her blue eyes shone from the sun that peeked through the clouds, bathing the entire kitchen in its soft glow.

"Yeah mom, I'm feeling just fine. Just a little worn out" I smiled, which made her quit her worrying, making the line straighten out and her face seemed more youthful.

"Mom was there somebody in my room when I was asleep?" Her back became almost rigid, and then relaxed. She shoke her head, making her long blond her fly through the air.

"Nope!" She said, making the "p" pop in the end. "You were all alone. Why do you ask?"

"Ooh it was nothing, just a weird feeling I guess" I shrugged my shoulder, looking like it didn't matter that she was lying to me.

She smiled, big and false. She was hiding something from me, but why would she do that? The information she was hiding for me was important, but she didn't say a single thing. The meal was spent in a small, but odd conversation about the weather, school and the girls. We cleaned, watched some Bones and The Finder. We were laughing at the weirdo Temperance Brennan and her smart stupidity.

Mai, Melia and Nat called me to check up on me. Melia, in her usual charming self, was screaming in the phone, shouting that if I ever pulled a stunt like that again she would tie me up and use me as a decorating doll, which included make up and dresses. Her words, not mine. Mai was just worried; she continued to ask if I was okay and if she should come over to check on me. I had to tell her at some point that she had to shut up for 2 seconds so that I could tell her that everything was fine. Nat started talking about something weird, which made me snort when she explained it. It was something called yaoi, which she was very sure that I would love. Hmm if she said that, maybe I should see what it was. Later maybe. My mind was a big jumbled mess; nothing came in the right order. Where one thought started another one ended.

When she finally stopped talking I had had enough, I wanted peace. I stood up abruptly causing my mom to jump and look at me with a startled look.

"Where are you going? You can't go outside now, it is too dangerous!"

"Mom you know I am safe and I am just going for a small walk nothing more. Just going to the beach and back."

I pulled on my jacket and hurried to put on my shoes. I didn't want my mom going with me; her constant talking would piss me off at some point and make me snap at her. Our relationship was evolving to that of a son and mother, it was going better and better, but sometimes I would still flinch if she moved to fast. She would of course apologize and hug me, tell me that she would never hit me again. The doubt was still nagging me, still clawing and biting me and sometimes the dread that it would never leave me would set its fierce teeth in my heart.

"See ya, mom" I said, ready to open the door.

"Be safe" She said. "And always be close to the forest, so that he can keep an eye on you".

I thought about saying something, but then decided not to. I hadn't got the mental strength to have it all in my head at that moment.

I followed the path that went all the way to the beach. The trees were kinda falling over the path, making it look like a tunnel. The silence was peaceful, only interrupted when a bird or an animal made a sound. The patch became wider and wider the closer you came to the beach, the sand was slowly overtaking the earth and making it seem lighter in color. Seagulls screamed over my head announcing their presence.

I continued along the shore, walking towards some big boulders which were standing tall and majestic.

0o0o0

I stood with my back against the rocks. I wasn't supposed to be alone after the letter, but I just wanted the peace and quiet of the sea. The sea was calm and the waves were soothing to my beating heart. The sky was a dark grey, like it would rain at any time, but even if it would I wouldn't care forth a damn. I just wanted to be alone, for no one to disturb me. I was so confused. I really needed answers, but I thought that the only one that could help me was a wolf who of course couldn't talk at all. I wanted to cry, I wanted to run away and never come back. I wanted to escape it all.

The wind was drifting, twirling around me. I had music in my ears, the soft sounds of Blake Shelton's voice filled my head and closed of every thought I had. "God gave me you" was one of the best songs I had ever listened to and it could always get me to relax. I started to sing, just because I could. When the chorus came I could feel a hot breath on the back of my neck, I just knew that it was him. He had come back… back to me. I turned around and just looked him straight in the eyes. I wasn't scared of him, even though I knew he could hurt me bad, but I knew he never would. The words from the song flowed from my mouth and his ears perked up, listening to every word I sang.

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>And for when I think I lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you, gave me you.  
>He gave me you.<p>

The song was over. I just took my arms and threw them around his neck, burying my face in his soft fur. In some funny kind of way he could press me closer to his body; his giant head was pressing into my back and barely touching my butt. A deep rumbling came from his throat, a soft purr like from a kitten… or more like a giant tiger or lion, there was absolutely nothing soft and sweet about him. It was strange that I wasn't afraid of a big animal, but I felt so safe every time he came or was close by.  
>Everything had been so normal until some weeks ago and now it had all changed but I still wasn't sure if it was good or bad.<p>

Good, because I had him, friends and my mom.

Bad, because I had some big idiots at my tail waiting to get to me and there was nothing I could do about it.

Going to the police was selling my own mother out and I would never do that, because than I would be forced to leave. I didn't wanna leave. I wanted to stay. Stay near my home, my town. I wanted to stay with him. I didn't wanna leave him.  
>"What do you think I should do?" I stepped back a few steps and looked into his golden brown eyes. They looked so familiar, so calming and soothing to my heart and nerves…. Geez I sounded like an old woman…. Or man.<p>

He gave a small "woof" and shook his head.

"Hmm you don't know? Of course you don't" I smiled sadly and tears gathered.  
>"You are an animal, you don't have to think about somebody being after you and who wants to kill you….. You don't have to be scared all the time… or confused over the man you love….. you don't have to think about anything!"<p>

The tears ran down my face, making me sob and sniff uncontrollably. My beast whined and pressed his cold wet snout to my cheek, licking away the droplets of saltwater. I cried out from fear, anger and I was so confused about everything and it all came crashing down, weighing down on my shoulders and forcing me to my knees. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to keep myself together, but it was a task I couldn't do alone. A big soft warm piece of fur was wrapped around me, keeping the rain and cold wind away. It was shielding my body against nature. I cried and cried into my haven, it didn't say a thing or tried to move me, it just sat there with its body around mine and being there just for me.

But why did I want to have another person doing that for me? I wanted arms, not paws. Lips, not a long snout.

I wanted him.

* * *

><p><strong>THe next one will be action filled and with a lot more than this boring one! I have already written alot! soooo not gonna last long before it is up :D<br>Hope u enjoyed! :* bye bye till next time! :***


End file.
